bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dmetre Ickszaick
Dmetre Ickszaick was the dictator of Cketk from May 18, 1915 to December 12, 1938. Life Dmetre Ickszaick was born on July 14, 1883 to Antonín and Drahomíra Ickszaick in Felsarck (now Bylck, Czechostan). He was the third of four children. Dmetre's family was in the upper middle class but that didn't stop his father from boozing and becoming a wifebeater and childbeater. In a fit of rage, Antonín beat Dmetre's older brother, Russe. Dmetre could overhear his brother's suffering and death; this event haunted six year old Dmetre for the rest of his life. Dmetre attending a private boarding school growing up. Dmetre loathed education and wished to be a "brave adventurer." His father resented Dmetre's spirit and encouraged Dmetre to follow his footsteps and work in law. But this didn't stop his boyhood dreams. When he was eight, Dmetre ran away to find a quest to embark on but one of Antonín's friends caught Dmetre and returned him to his father. Antonín was so infuriated he beat young Dmetre with his cane. Dmetre would forever then walk with a slight limp. Dmetre had few friends growing up, and when he did make friends, Antonín dismissed them as "not suitable for the noble Ickszaick family." Dmetre recalled his education as the most miserable time of his life. Dmetre found comort in his mother and his younger brother Feliphe. They would play together in the woods behind the house and enjoyed teasing the younger children next door. Influenced by his father, Dmetre played rough and, it a fit of rage, beat up one of the young boys. When his father heard of this, rather than punish him, his father congratulated him on his "bravery and anger." On September 1, 1895, his father mortally wounded his wife and she died in the hospital days later. Dmetre was so devastated, he mourned for days and his father shamed him for being soft. Dmetre had seen the light, as he described it, and vowed to obey his father's commands. He realized that aggression was the only way to assert yourself and gain power. His mother was weak and thus deserved what she got. But, Dmetre's father's days were almost over. On October 23, 1896, he was shot by a local business owner who was angered by Antonín defending his rival business in court. Dmetre, this time, did not cry, although he missed his father more than his mother. Dmetre and his two brothers were now orphans. They were sent to a nearby orpphanarium and Dmetre's brothers were adopted but not him. Eventually, due to budget cuts, Dmetre was thrown out on the street. Dmetre roamed the streets as a homeless man until he found a job as a manufacturer. There, he got involved in politics and joined a nationalist underground movement. He helped spread the rumor of this group and rose through the group's ranks. The movement was called Hcefpolot. In 1910, he became the group's leader. Dmetre organized riots throughout the territories against the oppressive monarchist government. He revealed himself to public and denounced the emperor. Dmetre became a wanted man for the next few years as a revolution swept throughout the territories. Dmetre helped organize the revolution but was in no way a general or a foot soldier. He lacked an education being a high school drop out but still conspired to be a political leader. Dmetre called for a democratic government but schemed to become the sole leader of the new nation. On May 18, 1915, Cketk officially became independent. Dmetre Ickszaick was it's leader, the fierce dictator. Ickszaick instituted harsh economic reforms such as collective farming which would later inspire Stalin to do the same. Ickszaick isolated himself from the rest of the world and focused on the region his country was in, Bellum Malleum, something all of his successors followed. Ickszaick deported many foreignors and people suspected of illegal immigration or terrorism. He banned elections, something the constitution called for, and executed many of Cketk's founding fathers including his own cousin. Ickszaick feared an assassination and rarely appeared in public. He stated he lived in a constant state of fear but he refused to give up his authoritarian powers. Many of the population starved and Ickszaick refused to allow welfare, a young concept. Ickszaick "nationalized" the new army and refused to let non-Cketkians to join. Ickszaick declared military Cketk's main priority and the defense budget was at 50%, not that they could afford much. Cketk barely had any mobile vehicles but Ickszaick was determined to increase the military size. He bought many vehicles from foreign nations. After the Lyzvik Riots, Ickszaick promised he would allow reform. He didn't. Ickszaick and his top advisers met in secrecy to discuss a plan to quell the upset population. One of Ickszaick's personal friends, Luboš Ytun, suggested "thought control" and the government arranged a program of state-sponsored terrorism the military was "countering" so the populace would idolize Ickszaick. Sure enough, after dozens of bombings by "terrorists," Ickszaick stated he was doing all he could to "protect the people." This gave an illusion that his government was more "democratic." It was not until the 1970s that the population heard about all of the thousands of people killed during his reign. On June 5, 1935, Sergei Marvtolsky attempted to assassinate Ickszaick in his home. Marvtolsky hid in a tree but Ickszaick's tight security caught the man and he was executed. Ickszaick became more paranoid than ever and ordered the killing of thousands of people suspected to be conspiring against him. Ickszaick would never appear openly again. By December 12, 1938, the military had caught on to some of the atrocities committed by Ickszaick and a soldier named Ondřej Mýllos strangled the dictator in his sleep. Ickszaick's death was a turning point in the history of Czechostan for the better, his successor was less harsh and it would be smooth sailing from there - a bit. Legacy Scholars calculate roughly half a million Cketkians died during his rule. Collective farming and purges did most in. His rule was fascist due to the widespread nationalism, rascism, and xenophobia. Ickszaick had no children and his brothers were killed indirectly by him during his reign so the Ickszaick family name was killed along with Dmetre Ickszaick. Category:History Category:Misc Category:Leaders